As a background technique of the present invention, a self-propelled electric vacuum cleaner including, on a surface facing the floor of a chassis, multiple driving wheels, a dust suction port, a main cleaning brush, a side brush and a floor detection sensor which detects a cliff (large step) on a floor is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1).